


Portland

by saladfingers



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Half Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Michael wants to be with David





	Portland

Dr. David is moving back to Portland, Oregon for his son. Michael may tease him, and then duck when a playful swing is aimed for his head. Although, he honestly wants to go with him. When he learns that Justin was assaulted though, his conscience is liberated. Michael decides to dance one final time for David, and then stay behind in Justin’s support.


End file.
